


Longing (NSFW)

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Longing (NSFW)

Fresh out the shower, you pamper yourself with some of your favorite lotion, lathering it all over your body with much needed care. Soothing your skin and melting all of your troubles away. You always loved your end of the day bathe, especially when you weren't feeling as well as you should. A relaxed, yet heavy hum leaves you.

You throw on a worn out v-neck of your partner's from the closet and slide into the cold, spacious bed, letting yourself relax as much as you could into the covers. As you take a moment to yawn, your phone rings loudly beside you. Your face lights up when you answer, happy to hear from Shoot. The sporadic yet nightly routine you both fell into, when he wasn't busy with work during the evening.

 _Oh, Shoot's voice..._ The way he sounded made your heart skip, and your face warm pleasantly. He had such a lovely voice, sweet as honey for a man like him. Your thoughts threaten to wander off from the conversation he was holding with you, getting so distracted by his low, soothing tone. The man always spoke so warmly and sweetly to you like this, and it made you melt. Whenever he was tired, or when he first wakes up in the morning, hazy with sleep, it hit you a little different, too.

Actually, you were at the moment, completely lost in your feelings. The only thing you registered was his voice growing quiet.

"_____?"

"Hm?" 

"...Is everything alright?" he asked, a sense of worry laced through his question.

You inhale quietly, squirming a bit underneath his concerned tone. "I'm okay. I just...I miss you."

A sad sigh leaves him, but you fail to hear it. "I know... I miss you, too."

The man felt torn at how he was always away from you. How he wished to be able to magically whisk himself away from work so he could see you, or the other way around. Steal you away to take you on missions, if they weren't always dangerous. Any potential threat toward you would tear him up. He could never do that.

You do hear the good news Shoot got today. If everything was going well with the mission he was currently working, then he would be home in no time at all. He didn't give you a general idea of when he would be home, but the idea of Shoot being home soon itself was such a relief.

Shoot suddenly interrupts the comfortable silence too soon, telling you, "I should get some sleep." He definitely should. It was late, and he needed to be ready to spring into action at anytime. You almost let your tiny disappointed groan escape, but luckily only you could hear it.

Reluctantly, you tell him goodnight. He makes sure to tell you how much he loves you, and how much he misses you. Words alone were never enough, but he tried, and did it make you a mess at how much of a sweetheart he was toward you.

The last thing you hear from Shoot is a soft and sweet, "Goodnight, _____." 

\--

It was difficult for you to get some rest of your own. You toss and turn in your sleep, body and mind both feeling restless. Your thoughts went wild. At one point, you could have sworn you heard the bedroom door open and close, followed by faint footsteps, but your body failed to get up. The soft sound of sheets rustling is the last thing your brain registered while you slept.

You end up lying on your stomach, exhaling a soft huff into your pillow at how restless you were. The feeling of wanting Shoot was killing you. Another thing you felt guilty for. Giving into the guilty feeling deep in your stomach, you push your bottom up just enough off of the mattress to sneak your dominant hand down to slowly tease yourself. You trace your finger around your lower lips, breath catching in your chest when you dip your fingertips in between them and realize how _wet_ you were. Your fingers trail down to the soft little bundle of nerves to circle around it, and you hold back a frustrated groan. 

Guilt was completely flooding you from the back of your mind. This didn't feel well. Not as satisfying with you pleasuring yourself. You wanted Shoot, and you end up whining weakly when you make tight little circles around your slowly growing bud. 

"Ahh, Shoot...I wish you were touching me instead..." you whisper, trying to concentrate on his voice, distant yet lovely in your mind. It was too difficult to focus, your imagination running wild with your stressed, lingering thoughts.

 _You are so wet for me..._ Imagining him saying that wasn't realistic. It was a nice thought though. Too forward for him. _Filthy woman..._ Shoot would never say that. He doesn't have it in him to dirty talk. Not like this. He was more sweet and gentle with you. Why were you imagining these uncharacteristic things? You do imagine him, watching you touching yourself with need, struggling too much with the pleasure you were seeking. Thinking of how he would sit there, seeing you so vulnerable and exposed and _aching to touch you_...was such a sweet thought. Nothing felt good enough. You end up groaning annoyingly into your arms when you force yourself to stop your ministrations. Everything was just making you feel worse.

A sudden touch to your back makes you faintly jump, but before you could lean up to turn your head, a left hand cups your right cheek tenderly. Your heartbeat is quick, yet a feeling of relief soothes your being. "...Shoot?" The first hand is against your face, cupping your cheek as the thumb rubs against your bottom lip softly. The second hand is against your back, still, slowly massaging the skin between your shoulder blades down to the very small of it, up and down. He takes his time to slowly touch and caress, making you say his name almost silently in bliss.

The third hand appears against your stomach, sliding up in the inside of your baggy top to reach your chest. It cups your left breast, brining a fingertip to circle the areola and squeezing you in its palm in between. After a few short moments of teasing, doing the same to your right, you hum in delight as the hands move against your body.

His hands reposition themselves. The hand caressing your back glides from its spot to cup your bottom, holding the weight of your left cheek in its palm firmly. The hand against your chest slides down your stomach, past your navel, to sneak its fingers in between your thighs. Callused, yet soft fingers trace your inner and outer lips achingly slow, as you whimper with a squeeze to your backside. Continuing to squeeze at you while teasing your midsection, never quite touching any of your specific areas to just barely graze them, you let out louder whimpers in ache. All of this slow, delicious teasing felt so achingly good, making you squirm absentmindedly like you were before.

"Shoot..." His name leaves your lips, nuzzling your face into your arms crossed underneath you as the hand against it now lies against the junction between your chest and neck, feeling your still quickening heartbeat. "...You feel...so good... Your hands are so lovely..." The big hands on your lower body go to caress your thighs adoringly, squeezing them with their strong grip before gently spreading them farther apart. They go back to their original places promptly, continuing their caressing and teasing. Sometimes, his touch is barely there at all, grazing his fingernails lightly against the burning skin of your back, sides, and thighs, barely scratching at all. But you end up gasping at it, at the feeling of everything, whimpering once again at all of his caring touches. You couldn't take it, feeling yourself physically ache between your legs. 

"_____..."

You suddenly hear your name, but you felt as if you couldn't open your eyes. Your body felt weightless yet so heavy at the same time, restricted from moving too much, though you couldn't help to squirm and struggle underneath him. 

" _Ah... Shoot..._ "

His fingers keep brushing around your opening to gather your growing wetness between your inner lips, continuing to trace all of your curves and edges of your midsection. A pitiful moan was torn from you.

" _Please!_ Please...don't tease me..." you whine, wiggling your lower half desperately. 

"Tell me what you want," you hear him say lowly. 

Feeling him press his fingertips against your opening with such a faint touch makes you whimper loudly, squirming and aching terribly, clenching around absolutely nothing. You push your shaking bottom half up more in the process, now fully bent over and in view just for him.

"Please put your fingers inside me..." Your voice was so weak as you moan out your plea, desperate and needy, wanting him now more than ever. 

Two fingers trace along the inside of your inner lips, dipping further to slick themselves of your wetness before finally pushing inside of you slowly. You instantly squeeze around him, crying softly in relief. It felt so, so good, but it wasn't enough. His hand pulls back just enough to keep the end of his fingers in, then pushes inside. So achingly slow. The hand lying against your chest now dips down to your pulsing clit, but he still teases you awfully by circling around it, tracing everything surrounding it instead of where you needed him to touch. A broken whine escapes you at how horrible he's being right now. It was tearing you apart.

You were now crying out your whimpers, so desperate to finish. You thought you heard Shoot's voice, but it was unclear by how lost in pleasure you were at the moment. He could have asked you a question and you wouldn't have been able to answer him, your brain refusing to work with you. A few sudden firm smacks to your behind make you tense in surprise, clenching tightly around his fingers at each firm spank of his strong hand. A loud, surprised whine tries to escape you, but all that could come from your throat were squeaks. Your eyes felt watery, enjoying the slight sting of his skin slapping against your own. The actions were still so tender, yet you could imagine how pink your ass would be after all of this was done. Shoot had playfully spanked you before, but _not like this_. That's what broke you.

" _Shoot, please! Please make me come!_ "

And with that, he softly presses his fingertips right to you, slowly rubbing tight circles against your swollen bud, trying to match the movement with his other fingers inside of you. His thrusts continue to be at a slow, loving pace, but harder and deeper into you, his long fingers pressing so well into your insides. You keep repeating your plea, " _Please make me come...please--please make me...come..._ " until you feel the burning pressure building up come undone. You cry out to him when you tense painfully from your strong orgasm, _finally_ releasing, feeling yourself twitch around his fingers as you squeeze onto him so tightly. He kept his fingers inside of you still while he eased you carefully with light touches to your clit. Your body shakes lightly from the sensitivity of it.

"Mm... So good," Shoot moans faintly. 

Then he goes right back to it, fingering you slow and deep with one hand while rubbing your oversensitive bud, making you whine unexpectedly into the pillow below your chin. The hand on your backside runs over your skin, sliding down your back to thread fingers through your hair, not to press your head down, but just to hold his palm firmly against the back of your neck. Shoot was being uncharacteristically dominant in the heat of the moment, and it left you wonderfully winded. It was different. A good different. You only wish that his long, hard cock was inside of you like this. His hands felt just as lovely. You loved them. 

You keep feeling yourself squirt onto Shoot's fingers, crying out loudly into the mattress and such below you, uncontrollably squirming from the sensitivity of your body. Suddenly, you hear your name in your ear. 

" ______... You're so good._ "

The unexpected praise left you whimpering, now whining over how sensitive and wet you were, dripping down your inner thighs and, you could only imagine, his fingers and knuckles. The thought alone made you melt further into yourself, along with the soft squish of his fingers pushing in and out of your plush opening making you flush with embarrassment. You chant his name lovingly as you orgasm another time. 

And he chases your pleasure one last time, no pause or break from his busy and skillful hands as you squeak out a scream, gripping at the back of your head and at the pillow for some type of level ground. You honestly thought Shoot was going to bring you to a heart attack by the end of the night.

" _Shoot! That's too much!!_ "

The second hand from the back of your neck traveled back to your bottom to squeeze and pinch your aching cheek, which your brain failed to register until he slapped it playfully. You cry at the action, along with your now overwhelming pleasure. One last time, and you come, trembling as he kindly eases you through it.

While you come down from your high, he takes extra care in pulling his fingers away carefully slow, now completely soaked from your ecstasy. One of his floating left hands keeps itself pressed against your back inside of your top, lightly massaging to soothe you. It takes you sometime to shimmy back into the mattress to lie on your stomach, though you felt yourself still so bent over, for whatever odd reason.

All you could remember after that was hearing something you couldn't make out as your pussy ached, but you knew it was Shoot's voice. Soft, low, and sweet right against your ear, making you feel so pleasantly warm as you feel yourself drift away from him.

_Does this make up for me being gone?_

\--

With a few heavy blinks of your exhausted eyes, you turn your body over to face the unoccupied space of the bed, barely registering that someone was actually lying there beside you. Your eyes widened up at your partner, staring down at you kindly with warm, sleepy, loving eyes. Shoot did indeed come home, unexpectedly quickly. 

"...Shoot?" You felt your chest flutter at seeing him so suddenly, still hazy from sleep. 

The man smiles, wrapping his right arm around your waist to hold you against him, kissing your forehead softly. "I wanted to surprise you," he admitted.

So, that's why he didn't give you specific details before. _Silly Shoot._ You give him a sleepy kiss to the very bottom of his lip, right against the soft area between his lips and chin where you could reach him. What a pleasant surprise to wake up to. 

Shoot asks you, "Are you alright?" out of nowhere. "You were moving around and talking in your sleep a lot last night."

You tilt your head at him. Honestly, you weren't surprised that you moved around in your sleep. You always tossed and turned. But speaking in your sleep? You never knew if you truly did or not. 

"Oh no... Did I say anything embarrassing?" 

He's amused by the question. "No," he quietly laughs, "not at all. You just kept mumbling my name. Every once in a while I would hear you grunt or sigh, but that's it." He pauses to think back on what all he remembered hearing from you. "...Anything else from you was all incoherent mumbling."

Then it hit you. _The dream you had about Shoot._ You couldn't remember what all you dreamt of last night, but big things...like him spanking and squeezing at your butt, to your wetness dripping down your thighs and his hands, you definitely remembered. Your face grows much warmer as you notice how _wet_ you are between your legs, to your embarrassment. You rub your thighs together reflexively.

Shoot notices you squirming, and his bare eyebrows bunch just a bit at you. "_____? Are you alright?"

When you look up at him, your face felt warm. Your cheeks had to be pink, feeling shy under his concerned stare. He rubs your back as you wrap your arms around his neck carefully, nuzzling your nose into his soft, bare chest.

You tell him you were now. 

He smiles against your crown.


End file.
